Love is Sparkly
by Amy1Rox
Summary: When a girl with a tragic past moves to Forks Washington from new York city she is just hoping to fit in. But what is this guy who is mysteriously in her class. And what are these mysterious powers she is developing? R&R XXO


**Hi guis wellcome to by first story! No mean comments just tell me how good it is! Okay reddy! GO READ!**

* * *

><p>My name is Georgiana Lilac Ruby Las Vegas Bieber. I am a seventeen year old girl who is moving to Forks Washington from new York city which is also in the united states. I have lived in the new York all my life before trajikaly last month my parents died in a trajik fire it was really trajik and now I'm really sad.<p>

I am going to live with my aunt and unkle in forks Washington because my parents died in the fire. I was taking the train to forks. I had my ticket and I was really sad but excited too I mean cause my family died in a trajik fire but excited too because I've never been outside the country. New York was once my home but now I'm going to forks.

I was about to get on the train when I caught site of myself in the windows on the train I was about to get on. You see I was wearing beautiful clothing. I had one a pair of sexily ripped fishnets with black high heels that made my legs look sexy and I had on a skirt that was quite long because I'm not a slut or anything even though people at my old school called me that all the time I fuckin hate thos bitches they can rot in hel.i'm soryy I just have mental issues like I'm paranoid and I am depressed which guys find sexy for some reasn I dunno. Anyway I was looking at the window and I could see my reflection and people think I'm beautiful but I'm really not my boobs are too small and my eyes are only a boring bright green color not cool. I used to wear contactrs that made them look silver but I don't do that anymore cause people were mean to me about it. I began to weep and a really nice guy patted me comfortingly on the back and said there there and I stopped trying and got on the train to forks Washington from new York city where my parents had trajikally died in a tranjik fire.

the trane trip was shrot only two hours and i let out an excited shriek when we crossed the border! i was outside America! these people glared at me when i sheriked but i was excited so i told them to fuk off and glared at them until they were paralised i can do that u no. i thought that it would make people like me but they don't i dunno why.

just three hours since i got on the traine i got off at the other end at forks washington. it was cold and wet and rainy but my arent and uncle were nice to me so it was okay.

there names are sanjay and ava one of them as you can probably guess is indian it's part of why i look so exotic. sanjay was british which is why i have such good manners i am only what the people i was related to made into me before them. their both really nice and i love them but of course i was sad because trakically my parents had died in a fire which i felt sad about which prrevented me from feeling totally happy. then sanjay suggested we go out for dinner and i was very pleased. we went to an indian reseraunt in town where ava worked and we had dinner there and it was really good while ava talked to her friend who was also her boss in indian language while sanjay just smiled comfortingly at me i felt happier than before but still not happy because of my parents who died in the fire. then after we finished ava said "sayonara!" which is indian for goodbye if you didn't know and we left.

then we went back to the house. it was a nice house four levels tall and the driveway was lined with marble statues of naked men which had massive you know whats i blushed and then ava told me that she and sanjay were bisexual and they used toys sometimes and i was like ewwww too much information and they smiled.

i got my own bedroom it was really nice. it was really pretty in purple and black i put my suitcase on my bed and sat on it sighing deeply as my breatss heaved erotikally. i went to bed that night after i said goodbye to sanjay and Avar who were having sex in their bed i smiled at their love and went to bed myself.

I stared up at the tv on my ceiling and smiled it seemed like tomorrow would be a good day i went to sleep.

Little did I no that my life was about to change forever .!

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope u liked remember be nice to me this is my first story I love everyone nww chapter soon sayonara!**

**Amy!**


End file.
